United We Stand
Black holes can act as a portal to other dimensions or regions in space. It is now the Third Age in Gielinor's calendar, and the God Wars rage upon the world. Yet another war shall erupt, involving the entire galaxy. This black hole leads from the Unknown Space, a mysterious portion of the Universe. Here lie the Kuruzza'Varazza, a species of brutal warlords. They are humanoid, and their heads look like animal skulls. Their eyes glow red, and they wield heavy black armour, with small trophies of their triumphs. They were in their trillions, only just discovering this universe. ---- Archaen Cluster "I have called upon all of you greater beings, for the impossible has happened. The Creator has disappeared forever, and now we have an invasion on our hands. The Kuruzza'Varazza have taken over the planet of Tarlash. I have overseen negotiations with them, and they killed the ambassadors. It is clear they have the motive to invade the rest of our Universe. The black hole K1243 has served as a gateway to their dimension, and not even I have the power to close it. They have an army of trillions, with billions of ships ready to conquer. My friends, this is war. Even us transcendentals don't have enough power to bring them all down - that is why we shall hire the rest of the galaxy. And here's how you do it..." Atlas boomed. The whole council started muttering, as Atlas finished his speech. ---- All over the universe the word spread, of the invasion. Most races didn't want any involvement, but seeing no choice, they complied. Every single race (that had the technology to take part) signed in, with the exception of Earth, due to intervention laws. Gielinor couldn't take part as well, for it was already locked in battle. But they couldn't take part anyway, for they are powerless. And so it started. The Kuruzza'Varazza made their second move, which was in the Jagex Nebula. What happened next was actually over Gielinor. The Kuruzza'Varazza wanted the planet, seeing they were defenceless and could be slave labour. Yet they haven't met Angeror. "How dare those infidels invade my property!" Angeror fumed, watching the enemy coming into the nebula. "Gather your forces, old friend - they are not worthy of touching your prize!" Halvinor hissed, adding an ammo pack to his laser gun. The enemy ships closed in, as Angeror and Halvinor floated in space, heading towards the mothership. The two teleported onto its command bridge, surrounded by black-armoured hulks. "Do you wish for more negotiations, puny mortals?" cackled the Emperor of the Kuruzza'Varazza, sitting in his black throne. "It's more of a warning, you ugly idiot! Leave this universe now, and we assure you... you won't go back in pieces" Angeror said. "Us? Pieces? You must have the wrong people here. Nevertheless, you intruded, and thus shall be punished. Execute them-" Halvinor raised his weapon and fired at the emperor. He exploded into crystals, as his guards everywhere are raising their barbaric laser melee weapons. Angeror threw a force field around them, and Halvinor used his power of telekinesis. All the guards suddenly went flying through the roof and into the vacuum of space. They instantly died, and the whole fleet noticed this. They immediately surged forward, toward Lunica. Angeror and Halvinor teleported away, as the mothership immediately fell towards the surface of Gielinor. The ship exploded on contact, hitting the Wilderness. The Wilderness had been a lush forest, before the mothership crashed... Suddenly, Immortal ships and freighters appeared, and opened fire. Kuruzza'Varazza ships exploded, but they fought back. Half the fleet had flown away, to the surrounding galaxies. "Bring them down!" Angeror screamed, as the Kharzavore, Phobiac, Tyrovah, Karazahn, Hydraxite and other alien fleets appeared out of a wormhole, taking the Kuruzza'Varazza by surprise. Angeror and Halvinor viewed the immense battle in the Shadow of Persistance, pressing buttons that streamed massive laser beams onto the enemy. This war may take years to finish, given the number of ships. The enemy ships that had tried to escape earlier were cut off by an arriving fleet. The almost-organic fleet of the Kuruzza'Varazza was dwindling largely, counting more on numbers than extra shields and armour. "It's time to deploy the Missilians!" Angeror ordered the crew. "A war that could take years to end will end within a day. Ironic" Halvinor muttered. Missilians were creatures that were living explosives - only one was required to destroy the largest ship. Red lights flashed, pods opened and the Missilians were launched. They were clever enough to work out who's the enemy, and they did it in style. The invaders didn't know what hit them, literally. Aiming for the command bridges, the Missilians went kamikaze and ended their lives in balls of flame. The retreating ships weren't fast enough, and they lost. No survivors, well maybe except one. A small freighter had managed to slip out and disappeared into the darkness of space. It was victory. ---- Senate "Angeror, you are awarded with the Admiral Cross, fr your valiantly effort in battle!" Atlas echoed. For the first time ever, the whole Senate was praising Angeror. He liked the attention, and so saluted. "We have prisoners of war, who will be interrogated by any means possible!" Angeror reported confidently. "At least there are no other survivors, so such a tragedy can never happen again." ---- A lone freighter was silently floating in space. The destination was unknown, for the survivors have no where else to go. The ship had lost all it's shields, and weaponry had been severely weakened. "There will be the day where we have our vengeance, whether be it tomorrow, today or three thousands years in the future! The Kuruzza'Varazza shall return and we shall take our place as righful rulers!" the captain swore. Cheers and war cries followed. Category:Before the Storm stories